Truth or Dare
by PeppermintChill
Summary: A simple game of Truth or Dare can surface the deepest secrets.


**Description:** I didn't read over it all the way, I just tweaked it here and there. This is my first time submitting a story, so opinions and critics would be helpful.

Truth or Dare. In the past, it was an innocent game full of licking windows and admitting your childish likes of the cute girl in class, or that you snooped in your mothers closet on Christmas to take a gander at what you were getting for Christmas. Giggles of children often filled the room at birthday parties and sleep-overs. Simple game, simple rules.

As you grow older, the dares turn more sexual and gruesome. The truths become more reveling, and can even bring friendships to end, and secrets to the surface. You admit to having sex, stealing, and cheating rather than crushes and peeks. Instead of licking windows, you french kiss. It's now not an innocent game, but a daring game played between a group of friends that were either bored of their mind, or had some dirty things in mind.

Roxas hadn't played Truth or Dare since he was at least 7 years old, at a girls birthday party. Tonight, he was invited over a friends house for a party. His parents knew of this party to be just a simple get together between him and his friends. But his friends had planned drinks and who knows what else. It wasn't many, though. The guest list consisted of him, Zexion, Demyx, Saix, and Xigbar. All coming together at the thrower of the party's house, Axel. Roxas was the youngest, so he was really the only one who needed permission to come to this party.

Axel was an attractive, tall, lanky red head. All the women loved him, just as well as all the men. He ignored a lot of people who hit on him. The blond was astonished that he had not gotten a partner. In all the years he had known Axel, he had only dated once. It was a fowl woman that he had troubles getting rid of. Roxas had hated her. She was so naggy and bossy and always stole his best friend away from him. He could tell Axel didn't like her after the first week they were together. She still tries to get him every now and then.

The fragile blond chuckled to himself at this thought. Larxene was her name. And she could never have his best friend. Besides, Roxas secretly hoped Axel was attracted to men. But that was a secret that he'd never tell. If he were to find out, he'd do his best to win over the man. Which, is something he does already.

"Yo! Roxy~ Welcome to the party." Axel answered the door in a sing-song voice, his usual smirk plastered on his face.

Roxas smiled and his cheeks flooded with a blush, eyes straying to the ground, looking to the steps his feet were planted on. "Hello, Axel."He greeted, stepping past the man and heading into the living room, where he dropped his bag on the couch. They would all be staying the night, since it was the weekend and they all had nothing better to do with their lives.

As he turned to face the red head once again, the whole room went by in a blur as he was suddenly hit by something heavy. He emitted a small 'umph' as his back collided with the floor of the room. He groaned at the pain and opened his eyes to see a familiar face of a blond, rather hyper, man who was hugging him to the extent where Roxas could barely breath.

"Hi, Demyx."He managed, trying to push the heavier male off. Thankfully Axel had come to save him, lifting the darker blond up by the back of his shirt.

"Alright now, Demyx. Roxy's too fragile to be tackling him to the floor." He joked, letting out a chuckle as he dropped Demyx.

A pout poked out the excited males lips as he crossed his arms and made his way over to a male even short than Roxas himself. Demyx continued his hugging with this male.

Zexion and Demyx had been together for about 2 years now. Roxas envied them. They were an adorable couple, but he assumed him and Axel would look even better. But he never played the scenario too much in his head. No sense in getting your hopes up if it will never happen, right?

Xigbar and Saix entered the room with a boxes of pizza and cases of gold slogger, and bud light. Something with taste, and something to get drunk off of.

"Alright, man! Let's get this party started!" Xigbar announced with a grin, stalking over and pushing the couch back with his foot. Axel proceeded to move the table, clearing a big open area in the living room.

"What are we doing?" Roxas asked curiously, blinking as they moved the furniture.

Axel's lips curved into the devious smirk, "Why, we're playing truth or dare, Roxy!" He answered, taking a seat on the floor.

The others laughedand followed Axel's actions, placing the pizza in the middle and passing the drinks around.

Roxas knew he wasn't really supposed to be drinking. But he trusted these guys, and figured if he ended up intoxicated, then they wouldn't let him get into too much trouble. So once the beer was passed to him, he popped it open and took a small sip. He smacked, making a sour face at the taste. Beer didn't exactly have the best flavor in the world.

He looked over to Axel, who smiling as he watched Roxas drink the alcohol. "Here, Roxy."He took the beer from his hand, handing over a much clearer drink and keeping the beer for his own.

The blond tasted this. It was much more pleasant than the beer. It had a cinnamon taste to it. Kind of like the red hot gum! But it burned his throat and chest, unlike the beer. He decided he'd rather deal with the burning than the disgusting flavor.

About an hour into the game, Roxas and Demyx had become intoxicated. The others only being a little tipsy. By this time, Saix and Xigbar had been dared to kiss, and admitted a few feelings. Axel had admitted almost doing things with Larxene, but he just couldn't go through with it and Roxas had told a few fears.

It was Demyx's turn, he smiled and pointed to the red head. "Truth or dare?" You could tell he had something in mind, so Roxas figured he was hoping for a dare.

The red head pondered on the question for a few minutes. Seconds later, he raised his shoulder, shrugging lightly.

"Why not?" He asked himself, then looked to the darker blond, "Dare."He answered, smiling,

Roxas wasn't sure how Demyx's smile could have gotten any larger, if it did his whole face would be consumed.

Demyx opened his mouth, "I dare youuu.."He exaggerated, looking to the small blond, "To lick Roxas's nipple."He finished up, a winning grin plastered on his face.

Roxas could swear he was drinking more liquor, because the burning sensation in his chest had returned. He bit his lip, the heat traveling down his body as he looked to the red head only to see him moving closer.

"A-Axel, hold--"But before he could protest, the dare taker had stripped Roxas of his shirt, and already had his warm, wet tongue pressed to the sensitive spot on his chest. He groaned, twitching lightly from the pleasure and biting his lip to stop the noise he had made.

The red head pinched it lightly between his teeth, feeling Roxas twitch again. He looked up, to see a very flustered face.

Roxas put a hand over Axel's face, and the free one of the front area of his pants. He shoved the red head back, and looked to the floor. His face, his expression only made his growing problem worse. He looked like he hungered for something..

"I've...gotta pee.."Roxas slurred out as quickly as he could, standing from his seated position a bit too fast for his body to handle.

He stumbled back a little, but caught himself. It wasn't much of an accomplishment, since he could barely see straight he just ended up stumbling all the way to the bathroom. The bathroom that he had forgotten the location of.

After opening 3 doors, he had finally found the right one. He staggered his way in, shutting it behind him and leaning against the wall. He hadn't bothered to lock the door, mostly because all he could think about was the problem in his pants.

He fumbled with the button of his blue jeans for what seemed like forever. The stress in his body was building up and eventually he let out a sigh of irritation, giving up momentarily to take a breath.

Then he tried again.

Being too busy with his pants affairs, he hadn't noticed the bathroom door opened and someone had walked in until a familiar pair of hands hand grabbed onto the hem of his pants, and swiftly unbuttoned them.

Roxas stared at the unbuttoned pants with an angry pout. Why couldn't he do that?

His expression softened as his chin was cupped, and his head pulled up to lock into gaze with a set of green eyes. Once he realized who he was staring at, he began to get a lose of words.

"I-I..I'm going pe-"His words were hushed when a cold finger was pressed to his lips, and a calming 'shh' sounded from the others lips.

He relaxed a bit, but it wasn't for long. When his pants hit the floor and cold hands traveled over his body, he tensed right back up.

Axel pressed his lips against the smaller males, deepening it quickly.

Roxas instantly melted into the older mans kiss, parting his lips voluntarily. He wanted more. He had wanted this for a long time.

Their breaths began to pick up as the kiss heated. Axel slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth, exploring every inch of it. He fought with the others tongue, sliding it around it over and pressing it against his.

Then Roxas moaned into the kiss, breaking it slowly only to breath out his name.

This brought Axel into the same state of mind as his companion. The problem now becoming his.

The red head pushed off his own pants and pressed against the other, earning a groan and back arch from the blond.

Roxas gripped at the others shoulders, pulling him as close as possible. The other's body felt so right against his. He belonged, and no one else could take his place.

"Axel, please.."The younger begged, grinding against him.

Axel groaned and wrapped a palm around the other's member, pumping it slowly.

Moans were spilling out his mouth as he pushed into the taller's hand. He wanted--no, he _needed_ more. And Axel seemed to realize that because before he could even plead, he had been turned around and pressed to the wall.

Long arms wrapped their way around Roxas's waist, sliding over the tip of his length to wet his fingers in the pre-cum.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you.."Axel whispered into the other's ear, sliding a finger into his entrance as he did so. He felt the blond twitch from the unfamiliar feeling, and waited until he felt him relax.

As he did, he slid another. Again, waiting before he began the scissoring motion.

Roxas bit down on his lip as he felt a third slide in. The pain lessened after a few seconds of the third, and he felt he was ready.

"Axel.."He moaned breathlessly.

The taller immediately took the hint, positioning himself and sliding inside. He was still tight, and the sensation around his length was making it hard for him to allow the other to become familiar with the size.

Roxas choked as the other entered. It was much bigger than some mere fingers, and more painful. But as the pain drained away, the blond pushed back, signaling him to move.

Axel pulled out almost all the way, and pushed in deeper than before. Roxas groaned in both pleasure in pain. But soon it turned to nothing but pleasure, and he realized the pace at which the other moved in and out was agonizingly slow.

"Faster, Axell.."He purred.

That's all it took for the other to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Pulling out and pushing back in at a different angle. Over and over until--

"Axel!" Roxas gasped, digging his nails into the cracks of the tiled wall.

He hit the spot.

The red head memorized that spot, coming in harder and faster. He reached an arm around, gripping Roxas's member and pumping in time with his thrust.

Roxas couldn't think anymore. His head was clouded, and he was coming to and end. One last thrust, and Roxas couldn't take it. "A-axel, I'm.."He panted, spilling out into the males hand before he could finish the sentence.

Axel let out a low groan as the other tightened around him, slowing as his last thrust brought him to his own end. He released into the blond, pulling out slowly.

Roxas turned and slid down the wall, yelping as the cold tiled floor hit his bottom. He was out of breath, sweaty, and his vision was even more clouded before. He tried to focus on the other, but it just seemed impossible. Nothing but a blurred figure.

The red head sat beside him, breathing almost as heavily as him.

After long minutes of nothing but their breathing, Roxas had finally looked over to the elder with haz eyes.

"I...I love truth or dare.."Roxas managed to wheeze out.

Axel chuckled and gave a weak smile, pulling Roxas over and wrapping his arms around him in an embracing , "I love you, Roxy~" He whispered, earning a smile from the other's lips.

"I love you too.."He mumbled, resting his head against the older's chest.


End file.
